High School Days
by kitkatketi
Summary: AU. Kuon returns from the U.S. to go to high-school in Japan. There he meets old friends, makes new ones, and maybe finds a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1- Study Hall

First multi-chap fic! yay!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the same spot that day, 'working,' and half-hoping she'd notice me today.

If only.

She was rather focused in the novel she was reading, "Skip Beat" I think it was. Whatever the case, I always came to the library during study hall. Not that I had anything productive to do here. She was the only thing that occupied my mind at the moment. Oh, who was I kidding! She occupied my conscious mind at any given moment of the day and I can bet that she probably also flitters around my subconscious in the night. Not that I would admit it, especially not to Yu-My thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke right next to my ear, startling me.

"You know, you should probably talk to her rather than gaze and daydream about her all day."

"I'm NOT daydreaming about her," I said hotly, embarrassed that I was caught. "Besides, don't you have something better to do than tease me, Yuki?"

"The most popular new-guy is _madly_ in love but can't make a move on his _lady_. How could I resist?" he asked with that irritating grin that only seemed to widen at my scowl, if possible. "Just do it already! Geez!"

"You know, I get the feeling that you just enjoy torturing me," I said, narrowing my eyes. "I don't know if I want to rid you of your entertainment."

He scoffed. "Rather than that, you can just admit that you're too much of a chicken! I mean, didn't you say that you used to play with her when you were little? Use _that_ to start a conversation with her."

"That was _ages_ ago! I've moved across the ocean and back, Yuki. I've spent _10_ years in the U.S.! I'm not the same innocent little boy I was then. I highly doubt that she remembers me from back then, let alone recognize me! Besides, what am I supposed to say? Hi, do you remember when we played together 10 years ago in our diapers?!" I finished my rant, looking at him expectantly. 'I've changed too much. I don't deserve her.'

"Calm down! I was just suggesting a way for you to get to know her since it seems like she might not even know you exist.I mean, _I_ recognized you after those years! SO can she," he muttered, annoyed.

I sighed. "_Barely! _You only recognized because I told you who I was. _We've_ known each other longer. _And_ better. I know you mean well, but I don't want to look like an idiot." 'Well she wouldn't this new me. _Nobody _likes the person I've become.'

"You can never look like an idiot, _Kuoonnnn," _Ruriko piped in. "What _are _you talking about anyways?" She tried to give him a pretty smile while rapidly batting her eyelashes.

'Its a surprise her eyelids don't fall off.' "Nothing. Don't you have something better to do than talk to us?," I snapped. "What are you doing in the library anyways? I don't see what you would be doing anything _here." _I narrowed my eyes. 'She doesn't have enough brains to have an intelligent conversation. What is she bothering me in here for.'

She scoffed, insulted. "I _was _here to invite you to the party Mimori and I are holding tonight at her place. You know what, I'll just forget _this_ if you come."

I sighed, exasperated. "I don't think tonight, okay? It's still a school night anyways," I said, giving off a 'gentlemanly' smile that I hoped she would take. I had promised my dad that he would behave here, and if it meant holding my true nature from the rest of the world, my would do it. I don't want to give my parents than I already have.

Ruriko practically melted at the smile, forgetting the previous insult. "Uhh-ummm yea… totally understand," she said, dreamily, as she hurried away.

"Sheesh! You could've held off… It's only going to make things difficult for you with her in the future, you know," Yuki put in, flabbergasted at the scene.

"Yeah well, I tried not to loose my temper and _this_ is what happens!" I sighed. "But whatever, _she's _the _least _of my worries."

Just then, the bell sounds, signaling the end of the period. I was surprised that so much time had already gone by.  
"Time's up lover boy, you've stared at her long enough. Its time to go to class."  
I, by this time, have realized that it was better to keep my mouth shut than retort the teasing.  
"Oh I almost forgot! You can keep staring at her next period too! She's in the same class right? How lucky of you!" He grinned like a boy who got his favorite toy.

"I don't need you to remind me for the millionth time which periods I have with her," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"_Nothing. _I'm going to class now. Bye," I said as I hurried away.

Yukihito laughed as he walked the opposite way towards his class.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2- Chemistry Class

I'm sorry about the bolding for the last chapter. I didn't realize it was annoying until one of you pointed that out. *bow* thank you for that. Please keep helping me like that.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kyoko**

"Hello Sensei." I greeted my teacher.

"Hello Mogami."

I went to my normal seating trying to not let my eyes wander to the person sitting behind me. I was trying _desperately _to ignore the fact that I was attracted to this new stranger. 'I don't want him to feel repulsed by me.' I was about to greet him when my best friend stepped through the door.

"_Mokoooooo!_" I yelled as I hugged her.

"Mo! Kyoko! You don't need to hug me every time you see me! I told you to just use my name. Kanae! All-right?" she grumbled.

I felt a lone tear slip out my eye. "You… you don't like the nickname I chose for you? I thought best friends called each other by nicknames… Aren't… Aren't you my best friend?" I looked at her, hoping she'd said yes. 'Maybe this is all a cruel joke where only I thought we were best friends.'

**Kanae**

She sighed. "Of course I am! That's why you should call me _Kanae. _It shows that we are _close. _That we are _best. friends._" I smirked as I glanced over at lover-boy. 'Yea that's right. She's _my _best friend.'

Kyoko looked like she won the lottery. "Of course, Kanae-chan! _Kanae-chan _wanted me to caller her by her given name so of course I'll do it!."

'Oh god, maybe the first name route wasn't the best idea… I miss- no I mean I'm used to the nickname so that will have to do.' "Mo, nevermind mind Kyoko… You got that nickname for _me, _right? So you can use it. _Only you_ can use it and _only to me, _all right?

Now, sit down. Class is starting." I hurried to my seat before she could say anything else.

Kuon snickered and looked away when Kanae glared at him.

The teacher stated "Well today, we have a lab to do. Please get into groups of three."

"Moko! Let's do this together… but we still need another person." She started to look around. Everyone was grouped around lover-boy, trying to get him into their group.

I barged through and dragged him by the arm towards Kyoko, glaring back at the girls that were hoping to be with him. "Here's our third person," I grumbled. 'If only glasses-kun was in this class… I don't want to work with _this_ guy.'

"Hello… Kuon-san." She squeaked out.

"Hello Kyoko… chan. Kanae-chan." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi." 'I didn't do this to help you, lover boy so don't expect it to happen again. We needed a third person, thats all. With our reputation, no one would want to work with us.'

**Kuon**

I was excited. 'I would get to know her better. This was a start wasn't it? Even if we just become friends, that was better than nothing… wasn't it?'

I was going to ask for my turn to look at the microscope, but Kanae butted in.

"My turn." She took the microscope out of Kyoko's hand without waiting. After looking into it, she shoved it over to my side. 'Wait… was that a glare?'

I narrowed my eyes trying to figure her out. 'Was she jealous or does she not like me? Wait… does she know that I like Kyoko?'

"Ahem!" She glared pointedly at the microscope. I looked into it quickly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Thus, the lab went by like this, Kanae butting in every time I tried to talk to Kyoko. 'It looks like I have to get her to accept me.' The class ended with me saying two words to Kyoko. _Two words. _I sighed. 'Small progress. At least I talked to her. I'm glad Yuki isn't in this class, he wouldn't leave me alone if he saw that. Although, he would probably be occupied with a certain, long-haired lady I trying to steal Kyoko from. Hmm, maybe him being with us isn't so bad after all.' I smiled as I walked to see him, with a certain plan in mind for tomorrow. Maybe the day wasn't that bad after all.

**Kanae**

"Come on Kyoko! We're going to be late for our next class." I was annoyed that Kyoko got lost in her la-la-land as stared at a girl with a cutesy pink wand lip gloss. 'Yuck. What horrible taste.'

"It's so cute!" Then her expression darkened, which I expected, at the though of next class. "I'm in _no _hurry to go. Not only do I have to see that bastard, but that _dog _is there also!" she spat.

"Yes, yes, but we can't be late can we? We have to behave as responsible students of this school!" Kyoko's look rapidly changed to determined. 'Got her.'

"Of course Moko. We can't disappoint sensei can I?"

* * *

**Its kind of obvious who Kyoko is talking about isn't it? haha**

**Thank you all that have read and left reviews! I hope you continue to do the same. I'm going to try to update more frequently than this :)**

**I was terribly busy this 4th of july weekend with family. It won't be like this from now on.**

**Oh! I changed the outlay of this chapter a little. Please tell me if you like it or not? :D**


	3. Chapter 3- Choir

**I sincerely apologize for taking such a long time! *bows head in shame***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kyoko

"Hello Sensei" we said as we entered the classroom.

"Hello Mogami, Kotonami." Shouko Aki replied with a smile.

We went to sit in our seats. I was regretting taking this class. No-that wasn't right. Singing was just not like me. I never thought about singing before joining this class. At first, when I was still naive of course, I took this class just to be with Sho, but now, I was truly enjoying learning. This class was quite interesting because of sensei and because I improved so much. Its just that it would have been so much better without _those two. _Only two weeks into the school year and I was having so many issues. Moko isn't like me of course. She has the best intentions to join this class. To help broaden her range of skills to become an actress. She is _amazing_ really, having the ambition to become the best actress in Japan.

"Don't look but trouble-number-one is here." Moko glared at the door.

Sho skipped greeting sensei and came straight towards us. "Hello, pretty thing." He smiled his disgusting you-can't-help-but-love-me smile at Moko. 'Moko won't be taken in by that stupid smile you idiot.'

Moko ignored him and turned towards me once more. "Kyoko, its really weird. I think I'm going crazy. I'm hearing noises in my head."

I smirked. "Its probably just a bug annoying you. Those pests go away when you ignore them long enough."

Her expression became more thoughtful and I think I saw a sinister look in her eyes. "I think its much better to squash those… _disgusting things."_

Sho was shocked for a second. 'I don't know why, Moko has been ignoring him forever.' His expression turned angry and offended but then he schooled it to unimpressed and bored. "Oh stop playing hard to get already. You don't need to do that. You're pretty enough to be my girlfriend."

"Oh! Come off of it! I'm never going be your stupid ass's girlfriend and be your slave like you made Kyoko." She gave him her deluxe-glare.

"That's only cause Kyoko's plain, boring, and unsexy. There wasn't anything else she was fit to do. I don't know what someone like you is doing with her." He smirked.

'Breathe. Don't let this dolt get to you. You must keep calm.' "I will _never_ let you touch Moko! She can have anyone so why would she choose you? I admit I was stupid when I _went out with you." _I spit those words out. "You said to not let anyone know because it would protect me!" I said sarcastically. 'What did I expect of the guy that only thinks of himself?!' "When I heard you say that it was impossible for you to go out with me because I was _plain_, I let it go because I thought you didn't actually think like that. When I couldn't bear that little bitch, Mimori, saying that you were hers, I spilled _everything_ hoping that you would defend me! And what did you say? Oh yes I remember- _''I don't know in which dream you heard that but I would never go out with such a creepy stalker that is obsessed with me. You're so plain and unsexy. Keep dreaming and stop spouting nonsense."- _now everyone thinks that I'm a crazy psycho-stalker that no one dares talk to, let alone befriend." Moko gave me a stern look and I cooled down a bit.

"That Beagle still likes you," he said with a contorted face that meant he was trying to hold back his laughter. "You should take this chance Kyoko. He's probably the only one that will ever like someone like you."

"I'm very happy to see you talking about me," the beagle said from right behind me. I yelped. 'How does he _do_ that?' "Mio decided that she wants to be mine?"

"Mio?!" we all said at once.

"I decided to name your alluring dark personality that. You know, the one when you get super angry and KABOOM, all your grudges come out."

'I see. It's when I'm angry about Sho. Hmph that's not me at all. Even he doesn't like all of me. Not that I want himto of course but it still hurts.' "You're not getting me, nor are you getting Mio."

"Oh come on," he said with his piercing stare, "You-

"Class is starting! Get to your seats!"

Sho went to his seat closest to Sensei (We all know why) and Reino took the seat right behind me. *Shiver* We started our warm ups. "a aa AAA aa a…... a aa aaa AAAA aaa aa a"

Moko had a pretty good voice and I guess I'm okay(Moko said so) but its easy to tell that Sho and Reino are both gifted with really good voices. Although they both slack off most of the time, this is the only class they take seriously since its their dream. Though most of the time they're asses, this is probably the only part that I admire(of course I will deny it) about them. They know what they want to do with the rest of their lives.

Kanae

When class ended, I could tell Kyoko was in her slump again. "Mo Kyoko you know you still have a lot of time to decide!"

She lit up. "Aw you know me so well!"

'Of course I do. You've stuck to me like a leech. Not that I mind-I mean Yes I know her practically inside and out' "Hey, how about this? You come to drama club with me after school tomorrow!" I could tell she was trying to protest so I spoke before she could. "No I don't want to take excuses! Last time you said you had a lot of homework but I'm not letting you get away this time! Your work starts at six so you have plenty of time. Look, just try it out and if you don't like it, you don't have to come after! You don't know that you'll be bad at it if you've never tried." I glared at her as she avoided my gaze. Yup. She was definitely guilty of that one. "And even if you are, its nothing hard work can't fix. But hey, who knows, you might just find it to be another talent of yours!" I smiled at her.

I didn't know then how right I was.

* * *

**So I'm getting Kyoko into drama club! xD**

**Should Kuon be there or already be acting in LME or something? Also its a bit late but should he look like Ren or Kuon? I want to have Kyoko meet Kuu and not know that Kuon is his son! And also not have her know that Kuon is Corn!**

**Please review and let me know! :)**


End file.
